


Inspiration

by honeyfilth



Series: A Home is Built One Brick at a Time [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kyrie is mentioned but not present, Multi, Polyamory, ehhh you know just a friendly romp around the van, it's the devil bringer close enough, slight monster fucking if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfilth/pseuds/honeyfilth
Summary: Before he can even track what’s happening, Nico has him with his back pressed against the counter next to the small stove. The fingers of one hand are ensnared tightly in his hair while the other hand is on his cheek, coaxing his face to lower toward her own. She’s kissed him like this before, frustrated and hungry. When he and Kyrie shared their first kisses they were so shy, soft. Nico kisses like a firecracker and he’s not wearing any safety gear.She’s so much gentler with Kyrie than with him.“Oh, fuck you.” There’s no bite in it. It’s more just par for the course than anything he actually means. He’s got one arm tight around her waist, locking her in place. The other is tracing abstract shapes into her upper back.“Oh trust me,” Nico purrs, “I’d like you to.”//Nero has always been a little...rough. What with having a whole demon arm and all.A quick filth sesh to explain where Nico got the idea for Sweet Surrender. Pre-DMC5 but post-them working together for the satellite DMC office. I know Sweet Surrender is an arm just for the sake of being able to play with the Devil Bringer let's pretend Nico has had this idea in some shape for a while now.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> find my twitter at @honeyfilth for more trash to eat if you're still hungry !! (':

The sun is peeking through the van’s window shade, leaving an uneven pattern of shadows across Nico’s face as she takes stock of the ammunition they’ve got left. They’ve gone through a fair bit on this job, but it’s only a small dent in her collection. The bullets Blue Rose takes are special, a particular caliber and material. Nico runs a finger over the munitions and one corner of her mouth rises in a smile that seems a little too lovingly contemplative for a woman taking stock of bullets. 

This doesn’t escape Nero’s attention. He’s seen that look before: The gaze of soft admiration that she’s more likely to level at a finely-tuned pistol than a person. The sun honeys her hazel-brown eyes as he watches her finish her work, jotting down a couple of quick notes before beginning the process of putting it all away. It feels good, the normalcy. Knowing that no matter what they face together, at the end of the day it’s always the two of them in the van headed home to Kyrie. Like they’ve finally found their family. 

No, no. Don’t make it sappy. 

It wasn’t a particularly hard job they’d had that day, thankfully. Just a stupid, bored rich teenager who’d stolen an artifact from a class trip to a research library and accidentally summoned an ancient evil on a dare. In this case, a minor demon whose name Nero can’t even recall six hours later. Sounds more like an unreleased episode of Scooby Doo than a real event, but Nero’s lost his incredulity about these things long ago. Regardless, it had been easy to kill. Easy to chastise the terrified kid and his family. Easy to collect their payment. Overall, not a bad day if Nero said so himself. 

“What’re you lookin’ at?” 

Nero is pulled from his thoughts by Nico, now facing him with her arms crossed. 

“What?” He begins, before pausing and raising his eyebrows, “Just looking at an obsessive bullet-monger. You gonna start chargin’ me a dollar per round now?”   
  
“Quit bein’ such a baby! I only charge you for weapon upgrades. A badass genius don’t work for free, honey. Pull that stick out your ass. You know we share this supply.” She gestures toward the table, “You sure used a lot of rounds for Blue Rose lately, though. You bein’ too rough with her again? Maybe I should give it a try next job--” 

“Like you could handle Blue Rose.” He cuts in, a bit defensive. “Remember the first time you tried to use Red Queen and you were tossed halfway across the garage?” 

“‘Scuse me, Nero?” She raises an eyebrow and steps toward him, pressing her index finger to his chest, “Think I can’t handle a little kickback?”

He takes the bait. 

“Well you sure couldn’t back then. They’re better off in my hands than in yours, where the sheer force would throw you into the wall.” 

“You still need to cool your jets, wild child. You’re doin’ a great job, but I’ve had to replace parts three times in the past week!” 

“Oh yeah? Well at least it’s not a flimsy piece of tin foil like some of your experimental garbage! Then the whole thing would fall apart!” 

“Wouldya just shut the hell up?” 

“Make me!” 

That’s all it takes. 

Before he can even track what’s happening, Nico has him with his back pressed against the counter next to the small stove. The fingers of one hand are ensnared tightly in his hair while the other hand is on his cheek, coaxing his face to lower toward her own. She’s kissed him like this before, frustrated and hungry. When he and Kyrie shared their first kisses they were so shy, soft. Nico kisses like a firecracker and he’s not wearing any safety gear. 

She’s so much gentler with Kyrie than with him. 

Nero thinks the kiss may be over, but she’s only pulled away just enough to come back in and nip lightly at his lower lip. Nico brings it into her mouth and sucks  _ hard _ before teasing just enough with her teeth on the way back out to conjure the idea that she could bite. 

“Made ya,” Nico is verging on breathless, pulling away for a moment. Her hand is still in his hair, body pressed against his. The tips of his ears have gone pink. They always do when they do this. After all this time, Nero still manages to seem so innocent and surprised.

“Oh, fuck you.” There’s no bite in it. It’s more just par for the course than anything he actually means. He’s got one arm tight around her waist, locking her in place. The other is tracing abstract shapes into her upper back. 

“Oh trust me,” Nico purrs, “I’d like you to.” 

The words’ impact is instant. She can feel his arm tighten just a little more around her, hear his breath hitch. When she talks to him  _ just like so,  _ it almost never fails to have a delicious outcome in one way or another. 

“ _ N-Nico _ \--” It’s a hollow attempt to keep up pretenses. They’re arguing, right? 

“Yes, N-e-r-o-?” His name is low and drawn out on her tongue, her mouth already busy moving against his ear, his jaw, his neck. She smiles against his skin there at his sharp intake of breath. She keeps working her way down his neck, stopping to nip at a collarbone before moving back up the other side. He tilts his head just a little, giving her easier access to the tender skin there. It’s soft, smooth. She kisses it gently before sucking, bringing one knee up to rest on the countertop by his hip. “Mmm...good boy.” 

“Ah…” It sounds unfinished, a protest dying before it’s born completely. 

“You got somethin’ to say, hun?” She asks, pulling back to bat her eyes up at him. Taking one of his hands from her back, she interlaces their fingers. It’s the devil bringer, making her hand look so small...breakable. It’s slow work, kissing his knuckles. She lingers on each one, tenderly pressing her lips to the hot scales. Hotter than any human skin. 

Nico has a habit of surprising him, even after knowing her for almost two years now. She’s always racing forward, two steps ahead of where he thinks they are. And this time is no exception because... Their fingers are no longer entwined and she’s gently guiding his index finger to her parted lips. There’s a soft wet sound as she takes it into her mouth, tongue laving at the skin. With a low hum, she’s holding his devil bringer with both hands now. The temptation to look away is so strong for him. She takes two of his fingers deep in her mouth now and  _ sucks _ . 

It’s absolutely lewd. 

But she’s looking directly into his eyes as if daring him to look away, and he can’t. Not when she’s like this. With rapt attention, he can’t help but let his mind wander to what else she might...do. What those lips might feel like around his-- 

Oh,  _ fuck _ . It’s still hard to think about these things so explicitly, as if worried he’s doing something disrespectful. Wrong. But clearly this is what she wants. God, she’s too fucking good at this.

Finally, Nico closes her eyes only to gently slide his fingers from her mouth and lick at the edges of his claws, one by one. He imagines her soft pink tongue on the edge of a razor blade. It’s just about the same thing. There’s a quiet giggle and the feeling of her breath gives him goosebumps. Oh. Oh shit. He’s growing painfully hard. 

“Mmm...Nero… _ \--Oh! _ ” 

Now it’s her turn to be surprised. 

Suddenly their positions are flipped. She’s pressed up against the counter so quickly, Nero had to have picked her clear up off the floor to make the switch so fast. His lips are hot on her mouth and he presses into the kiss with an urgency that makes her lean back, brace herself against the counter with one palm. Oh shit, it’s hard to keep up when he’s like this. He slows his pace a little, taking the hand she’d braced herself with and giving it a small squeeze as if in apology. But he hasn’t stopped kissing her, his lips dragging down to her neck to lick and suck and-- 

“Oooh,” It’s low and guttural, a pleased noise straight from her chest as his lips move against the soft stretch of skin above her collar. She can’t shed her welding vest fast enough, clumsily reaching to unsnap the front and slip it off without interrupting his work. He seems to get the memo and helps finish the job. He’d been so surprised the first time he’d seen her nipple piercings and the small trio of flower tattoos lining the underside of one of her breasts. Now, without hesitation, he moves his lips there. He slips one of her pert nipples into his mouth and sucks.

Nico’s soft gasp is all he needs to hear, his fingertips tracing her sides and moving down until he can feel her belt buckle. He’s gotten better at unfastening it without looking. Kyrie never wears things like this, so he’s never had practice before Nico entered their lives. Granted, Kyrie still manages to be a little more graceful about it than him. 

“Ah..just fucking-- do it already! -- _ oh! _ ” Her breath hitches when he finally, f-i-n-a-l-l-y brushes a finger against her clit. 

“You still react like it’s the first time,” He teases, lips to her ear. He can feel her leaning back against the counter for leverage while she parts her legs for him just a bit wider. Achingly slowly, he begins to rub her clit in even, steady circles. “We both know you’re not some delicate flower.” 

“A-ah-- shut the fuck up-- oh  _ shit _ !” Her head lolls back as he picks up his pace, hands moving to grab at the back of his shirt. “Nnnh...Oh god-- oh--  _ oh  _ right there!” 

“What do we say?” 

“Ugh!” She’s still gripping, needy, at his shirt. It vaguely dawns on him that she may be stretching the fabric out. But he can’t bring himself to care. 

“Hmm?” He’s slowing his pace, excruciating.

Nico growls, snapping forward to bury her face in his shoulder. “ _ Please! _ ”

“Finally being polite, huh?” 

Her nails dig into his back, a clear retaliation. But it feels  _ good _ , shivers cascading down his spine as her breath continues to quicken. Desperate kisses pepper his neck, Nico’s lips fluttering up and down the skin as she grips the fabric across his back for dear life. The perfect smooth skin she kisses is reddened, would be forming hickies if he didn’t heal so damn fast. Which has been a source of frustration for her for a while now. He marks her up so quick and easy and she can’t even return it in kind? Truly, life isn’t fair. 

Nico shudders, letting out a louder moan now. It’s muffled where she’s tucked her face in his chest, along with the words that follow. She’s begging for more, but too prideful to be fully heard doing so. Nero tugs her hair, pulling her face from her hiding spot. His fingers dig into the curls, pulling just hard enough in that way that she likes. She arches her back in response, practically keening.

“You say somethin’?” Nero teases, beginning to pick up his speed. She’s rolling her hips into his hand, eyes closed and lips parted. 

“What if I did?” Nico opens her eyes to shoot him a defiant glance, still grinding into him. It’s a little rough, Nero’s fingers and palms are calloused. But they’re also big and warm and know just what to do now. It’s  _ just _ on this side of painful. His grip is tight, his movements insistent and firm. As much as it’s nice being in charge, it’s just as nice teasingly fighting for control between them. He lowers his head, her back still in that pretty little arch. She’s making it so easy for him to just... The nipple piercing leaves a slight tang of metal in his mouth as he tries to suck in tandem with the rhythm he’s set with his hand.

“Ooh-- ohh-- slow down a lil bit, Seabiscuit. Little less teeth, please.” 

“Sssrry,” He apologizes around her nipple. 

She laughs. 

“I see why-- why Kyrie--- aaah---why she--” Nico can’t put the whole sentence together. She’s trying to say she understands why Kyrie always describes Nero as a little too rough. Not that she’s  _ fragile _ per se, but. Softer. She’s a little softer. “Kyrie, she--” 

“Still trying to chat, huh?” He asks. Nico feels a bit disappointed his mouth has left her. 

“I was just sayin’...ah-- just sayin’ that--” 

At a particularly hard and fast rub, she leans forward letting out a cry. Suddenly her teeth are grazing his skin, and without thought she bites down. She can feel him tense for just a moment, a surprised sound falling from his lips. Not because it hurts, but because she’s never done that before. She can tell he’s raising an eyebrow without even looking. This is good momentum, though. Maybe with some luck she could be back on top again. She paws at him through his jeans and feels with a twinge of guilt that he’s become so hard. She finds her way to his zipper. She’ll have to do something about that--

“Whoa-!” She yelps. 

Suddenly he’s picking her up, devil bringer firmly around her waist and other hand beneath her ass. He deposits her on the couch on her back, and she wiggles her little shorts and underwear all the way off. He flings one of her legs over the top of the couch and settles down between her thighs in a well-practiced motion. 

“I’m not done yet,” Nero begins, “Maybe this’ll finally shut you up.” There’s a pause while he reaches up to tuck a curl of hair out of her face, much gentler than his words would suggest. Slowly, softly, he places a series of kisses on the expanses of her inner thighs before: “Get comfortable.” 

The way her hands fly to his hair is entirely involuntary, his tongue flat, pressing long and firm against her now impossibly wet pussy. He gives a few exploratory strokes before focusing in on her clit, mouth closing around it and giving a good long suck before circling his tongue around it rapidly.    


“Fuck--!” The sight of Nero between her legs is almost too much, especially when he looks up at her as if to ask if he’s doing okay. Those blue eyes are so bright and his warm hands are all over her, pressing her legs open a little more and then holding her lips apart to give him closer access. He’s doing a good job for her, and she wants him to know that. “Yes--! Oh fuck yes, just like that.” She nods her head, and it’s enough to get him to close his eyes again and focus. 

Carefully, she can feel him inserting a finger inside her. Then two fingers. Pumping slowly at first, but steadily working his way up as he takes her clit into his mouth again.

“Ooooh…” It’s a low loud moan, her head falling back against the couch. She grinds up against his mouth, hips rising from the cushions. “S _ hit _ ! N-nero holy f u c k! Oh my god-- don’t stop! Don’t you dare fucking stop!” One hand pulls at his hair, the other clawing desperately at the top of his back.

Clearly, none of this is shutting her up.

Spasms rock her body, one after another. Something is building inside her, something hot and ready to explode. Something that she’s not sure she can contain much longer without completely self destructing. Her eyes roll back into her head and she shivers, not sure if she’s even saying words anymore. It’s all too much, her breath hitching over and over again and body tensed like a bow ready to snap. 

“Fuck! Nero! I’m gonna--” She comes with a high-pitched keening, dragging her pretty painted nails down his back in a way that’s almost painful to him. But he knows it’s because he’s done a good job. Gently, he licks her while she rides it out before transitioning to kissing her hips. Just like that he works his way up her body, kissing her sides and her shoulders. He’s at her neck soon, which he sucks at idly as she recovers. 

She seems totally spent, jelly-boned and dazed beneath him. Her hair has fallen in her face again, which he sweeps away to cup one cheek in his hand. She nuzzles into it with a soft hum, her eyes closed. They kiss like that for a while, slow and lazy and gentle. Finally, she pulls back and places one hand on either side of his face. 

“I’m totally gonna bruise from all of that, y’know.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, dumbass.” Her voice is steeped in affection that she can never hide in these moments. Nero shifts them so that they’re both on their sides, facing each other. They wrap their arms around each other and just...lay like that for a bit. It always feels so safe when they’re together like this. 

So maybe she likes it rough. Okay yeah, she totally likes it rough. But for Kyrie? Nico thinks she’s already got a solution in mind. A devious smile tugs at her lips and she raises her eyebrows at Nero.

“What’s that look for?” Nero frowns.

“Nothin’,” That solution will have to wait until they get home. She pulls him toward her by the shirt collar until their lips are so dangerously close to touching, palming his obvious erection through his pants. “Except that it’s your turn.”


End file.
